


Ridiculously Rockin' Roommates are Rendering Riko Rabid

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Riko, looking for an apartment to stay in, lucks out when she finds a nice place with three roommates. There's only one problem: her roommates are insanely hot, and they don't seem to mind walking around without pants.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Ridiculously Rockin' Roommates are Rendering Riko Rabid

My name is Riko Sakurauchi, and I have a roommate problem. It's not a problem that most people have with their roommates. In fact, I would prefer that compared to what I have to deal with. I could deal with noisiness at all hours of the day. Messiness would be of little issue as well, even though it would be annoying to step over socks and pizza boxes left around the living area. That would all be golden, as strange as it may sound. Instead, I have to deal with something much worse: something that my poor heart can't bear to take. I have three roommates, and they're all hot!

Oh, that doesn't sound like a problem? Don't make me laugh! It's a horrible predicament to be in! I've never been in a situation like this before. The friends I've had don't look like my roommates do. They're regular girls like me, and they certainly don't make my jaw drop with the utterly _scandalous_ things they do. Okay, okay, let me start from the beginning. Then you'll see just how problematic this really is.

It started with my second year at university. I needed to find an apartment to stay in, but I didn't have a lot of cash to spend. My parents were willing to help, but they aren't made of money. I was hoping to find someplace nice but also on the cheap side. Yeah, that does sound like a flight of fancy, but I was hoping for the best. I _did_ find somewhere too! Though I felt great trepidation at staying in a place with three roommates, I allowed myself to apply for their newly-opened spot as the fourth roommate. Having a bill split between four people would be a relief to my parents.

I didn't think I'd actually be chosen. When I was invited over to speak with the three girls in person, I was really nervous and had trouble looking them in the eye. I tried my best, but that darn shyness just took control of me. They were all really nice to me, and it was very much appreciated, but I was sure I had blown it. The self-doubt that had been living rent-free in my mind for so many years let me know that I would probably have to find a place by myself. I definitely couldn't afford that.

It was completely shocking when, a few days later, I got a call from one of the girls - Kanan - and was told that I had been accepted. She told me when rent would be due and how the household tasks would be divided up, but I was willing to agree to anything at that point. I was just delirious with happiness. They had accepted me! Somehow I hadn't blown it, and now I'd get to live in a nice apartment in a nice part of town at a reasonable fee. The stars had seemed to align for me on that day. How foolish past Riko was...

There wasn't anything to arouse my suspicions in the beginning. The first week was actually really nice. I got to learn more about the three girls I was staying with pretty quickly. Both Chika Takami and You Watanabe were my age, and they always seemed to be equipped with a good joke. Chika was studying business, while You wanted to become the captain of a ship. As for the third girl, Kanan Matsuura, she was a year older and was studying marine biology. They had all been friends since they were little kids, and they were clearly completely comfortable around each other. It made me feel like an outsider at first, but they all had ways of including me naturally into whatever they were doing. I was happy feeling that I could make new friends so naturally, when before it had been quite a struggle.

It was during my second week of living there that I realized something was amiss. I had been doing classwork in my room for a couple of hours, but my growling stomach let me know that I needed to eat something. So I stood up and stretched, letting myself take a much-needed break. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where I was stopped in my tracks. You was already in the kitchen, half her body hidden behind the open fridge door. Her bottom half was completely visible, however, letting me see that she _wasn't wearing pants!_

"Oh, hey Riko!" You closed the fridge, smiling and waving when she realized that I was standing there. She had a bottle of vitamin water in her hand, but I couldn't remember which flavor because I was too distracted by the lack of pants situation. I knew I must have looked like an idiot standing there and gawking like I was, but can you blame me? This wasn't a situation that I was supposed to be in!

"H-Hey..." I could barely speak. As much as I tried to look her in the eye, I couldn't help but look lower. She was wearing baby-blue panties, and wow had they looked good on her butt. Okay, look, it's not like I wasn't aware that my roommates were attractive. Anyone with eyes could've seen that. It was just fleeting knowledge, though. Seeing one of them standing there sans pants, showing off just how nice their butt looked, really drove the point home a lot harder than I wished to admit.

"You getting something to eat?" I nodded mutely, unable to vocalize even something as simple as a 'yes.' "Gotcha. Enjoy!" She walked by me with an innocent smile, as if she didn't realize the effect she was having on me. I turned around to watch her leave, my eyes glued to her butt until she disappeared into the living room. Suddenly I wasn't feeling very hungry. Thirsty? You better believe it.

I tiptoed towards the edge of the kitchen, crouching down to avoid being seen. Putting my hands on the lower wall, I peeked out to see where You had gone. She was standing by the couch with Chika, who thankfully _was_ wearing pants. They were talking about sports, which admittedly wasn't my expertise. What struck me, though, was that they were talking so easily despite the fact that You was standing there without a key component of her outfit. Was this just a normal thing that happened between those three? Were good friends just totally alright with chatting together in various states of undress? How bizarre.

"What are you doing, Riko?" I had been so engrossed in what was going on in front of me that I had completely forgotten that I was exposed to rear attacks. Hearing Kanan's voice, and knowing that she had caught me spying, made me freak out. I barely suppressed a loud yelp as I jumped up, clanging my head against the bottom of the counter. "Oh jeez, are you okay?!"

"I'm... I'm fine..." I groaned and rubbed the top of my head, feeling the sting as I laid curled up on the floor. Ugh, honestly, I deserved that for giving in to my perverted thoughts. Just because You was walking around the house like that didn't mean I needed to ogle her like I was. At the same time, how was I suppose to help myself? I was caught off guard, that's all. "Ow..."

"You should be more careful." Well wasn't _that_ the understatement of the century? "Here, let me help you." Before I could do anything, Kanan had scooped me up in her arms like I was a sack of flour, carrying me back to my bedroom. Despite my squeals of protest, she continued onwards with a cheery smile on her face. It was so embarrassing to be carried bridal-style by one of my roommates, especially after what she had seen. However, it really let me see how strong her arms were...

"I, uh... Thank you..." I muttered meekly to her after she had laid me down in bed, standing over me with that same smile. She gave me a thumbs up and a reminder to be more careful, then left my room. If she had noticed my true intentions back there, she didn't say. Maybe I just wasn't as obvious as I had thought. That would be such a relief, but what _wasn't_ a relief was being alone with my thirsty, thirsty thoughts. 

Between You's cavalier attitude towards clothes and Kanan carrying me without a second thought, I really did start to wonder what I had gotten myself into. At the same time, that day might have just been an outlier. I could have caught them in the weirdest moments possible, and things would go right back to the way they were before. That was just something I had to believe in, because my poor heart couldn't take many more days like this one.

* * *

A week later, and I was about to put the closest cardiologist on speed dial. I had gone out into the living room because I wanted to watch some television. There was a show that was coming on in a few minutes that I was interested in, and I figured no one would mind if I tuned in for half an hour. I had thought I would be the only one out in the living room, but I was sorely mistaken. Both Kanan and You were already out there, and once again there were key elements of clothing missing from the scene.

Kanan was on her back, arms crossed like an X over her chest as she did a series of sit-ups. You was sitting in front of her, hands on Kanan's feet as she spotted her. Both of them were just wearing sports bras - Kanan's was dark blue, You's was gray - and black workout shorts that indeed _were_ short. The show I wanted to watch was completely forgotten about as I stared at them, biting down hard on my lip. How could this be happening again so soon?!

"Riko!" You waved at me, still holding onto Kanan's foot with her other hand. Kanan came up into a sitting position, trying to see what was going on. When she saw that I was there, she let her arms drop to greet me with a wave of her own. That allowed me to see just how well that sports bra was being filled. I already knew that Kanan was one of the bustiest girls I'd ever met, but seeing her without a shirt just... _Wow_ , I couldn't take my eyes off her. 

"Hey, uh... I, uh..." I had completely forgotten why I'd come out there in the first place. All I could focus on was how good they looked in their outfits, or what they considered outfits anyway. I could feel my hands shaking, so I hid them behind my back. There was no reason they needed to see the depths of my dilemma if I could help it. "I, uh... I forgot why I came out here." I laughed, trying to dissolve some of the tension that I had created, but it sounded so awkward that I cringed internally.

"That happens to me sometimes too." You laughed more genuinely, standing up in front of me. My breath caught in my throat, staring at her and her toned stomach way too obviously. "You wanna work out with us? We're just getting some sit-ups and push-ups in before we go to the gym and get an actual workout in." This was just the precursor to their real workout? No wonder they were in such good shape...

"Uh, I... I'm not much of a worker outer... Uh, I mean, I..." Gods, this was the most pathetic thing... I sounded like I didn't speak Japanese! It felt like my brain was having all its wires crossed, and I couldn't predict where any of them would meet. Thank goodness I didn't say anything too embarrassing, but this wasn't making me feel any sense of relief. "I don't work out..."

"Never?" Kanan seemed shocked, as if she hadn't noticed my noodle arms once in the past two weeks. She had literally carried me like a newborn a week ago. "Well, there's no time like the present!" With a big smile, she reached forward and grabbed my arm, pulling me down next to her. I yelped as I fell, landing splayed on her lap and immediately going through the worst panic attack I'd experienced since I froze up at an old piano concert. Being the useless girl I was, Kanan and You had to help me up into a sitting position. "Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to pull you down so hard."

"I'm fine!" Ugh, I could feel my cheeks warming up in embarrassment. It didn't get any better when I was sitting there next to Kanan, so close that our hips were touching. I could clearly see the well-defined musculature of her stomach, which would've made me drool if I had any less self-control. The temptation to run my hand across her abs was incredible, and it was only by the grace of the Gods that I restrained myself.

"Have you done a sit-up before?" You started talking to me completely obliviously, which made me wonder what I'd have to do for them to notice my predicament. They probably wouldn't even care if I took off my pants- Oh Gods, I don't want to think about that right now! I shook my head to try and chase those thoughts away, then realized that made it seem like I _hadn't_ done a sit-up before, which wasn't true. I _had_ done... _one_ , sort of. Look, I've never worked out anything but my fingers before, okay? On my piano. I worked out my fingers on my piano. Not in any other way!

"Yes, I have. Of course I have!" It was almost offensive of her to even ask that question. Even if they did more of them in one sitting than I did in a lifetime.

"Think you could do ten?" Did I think I could ten? Of course I... probably couldn't. I was trapped there, though, and it didn't feel like I had much of a choice with whether or not I accepted. There _was_ a choice, since I was a free human being, but I was also very gay and not thinking clearly. When would I learn that my actions had consequences?

I agreed to at least try, so I ended up on my back with my legs slapped together and my knees sticking up in the air. Trying to copy what I remembered Kanan doing, I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt the pressure of You's hands on my feet. They were so warm, and it was somewhat distracting. Luckily, I was able to push past that and get down to business. Unfortunately, I was not equipped for said business, and I struggled to even get up doing one darn sit-up. By my third one, I had fallen back down with a thud, panting way too heavily for someone who was being asked to do something that should've been simple.

"Wow..." Kanan looked like she was holding back from saying something mean, while You was openly snickering. I pouted deeply, feeling sort of offended by the way they were both looking at me. However, I knew that it was warranted based on my embarrassingly-weak physicality. Could I really blame them for laughing when I couldn't do _four_ sit-ups? Ugh, I should've stayed in my room today...

"I don't work out, alright?" It felt like I needed to defend myself, even if there was nothing really defensible about my position. I sat up normally, which just reminded me that hey, there were two hot girls in their bras and shorts sitting around me. That made me immediately sink back down to my back, groaning as I covered my eyes. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Aww, don't worry about it." Kanan patted me on the head, like I was some sort of child. If only it didn't actually put me more at ease... "We all had to start somewhere." Somehow, I had the feeling that their start was a lot better than mine. "Anyway, we should head to the gym now. Keep practicing, and you'll be able to do as many sit-ups as us!" Yeah, no. 

"Uh, thanks..." I sat there and sighed, feeling not so great about myself. Then I found a distraction: it wasn't quite a welcome distraction, but it was a distraction nonetheless. Kanan and You had stood up, but instead of going back to their rooms to get into what I would've considered proper workout attire, they just started heading towards the door. It was enough to where even I couldn't stay silent. "Wait, you're leaving like that? Don't you have to put on your workout clothes?"

"We're already wearing them." You stared at me like I'd say something totally baffling. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just gawked at them. Again, they didn't seem to notice my predicament, as they just smiled and waved at me before leaving the apartment. They left me lying there staring at the door, still in complete disbelief. Seriously, _what_ had I gotten myself into? They were walking out in their bras like this was their own personal beach! 

After staring at the door for over a minute, I remembered why I had come into the living room in the first place. The show I had wanted to watch had already begun, but I needed that distraction at the moment. So I collapsed onto the couch, turned on the television, and sighed deeply. I was starting to question if these were all just aberrations, or if I was just going to have to get used to seeing my hot roommates walking around in states of undress every day. That just wasn't something I could get used to.

"Oh, Riko! I didn't know you were here." I jumped, not having expected to hear Chika's voice. I'd been so caught up with everything that had just happened that I forgot there was a third roommate in our weird apartment. At least it was Chika, who seemed to have the most shame among the three of them. At least, that's what I thought. The moment I turned around, all my prior assumptions were promptly shattered.

Chika was standing there in _less_ clothing than Kanan and You had been. She had just casually walked into the living room in her bra and panties, which were both a cute shade of orange and matched her hair really well. Of course, those weren't thoughts I should've been thinking about, since Chika was supposed to be _wearing clothes_! Yes, this was her apartment, but it was mine now too! What happened to caring about _my_ poor heart?! 

"Chi... Chika..." I stammered like the idiot I had become, unfortunately noticing all-too well that she filled out her bra rather nicely. She wasn't as busty as Kanan was, but she seemed to have the same size as You, really linking up the two long-time best friends. Honestly, it wasn't fair. I was basically flat compared to them. Where had puberty been when I needed it most?

"Oh hey, can I watch TV with you? I can't study another minute!" She laughed awkwardly, but it seemed to be based on what she'd said about studying rather than her current attire. I just nodded dumbly, not trusting myself to say anything competent. With the cutest smile, she came over and sat down on the couch. There was no respectable distance between us. Instead, she plopped down on her cute butt right next to me, close enough to where any further movements would have our bodies touching.

My attention to the television was kaput. Even though I had wanted to watch the show that was on, it was secondary to the girl right next to me. A simple glance to my left allowed me to see Chika in all her half-naked glory. I noticed then that her panties had little ties on the sides. If I reached down and quickly untied them, they'd fall off and let me see so much more... Oh _Gods_ , why was I thinking like that?! I sounded like a complete pervert!

Despite my self-admonishments, I couldn't stop staring. I kept wondering how Chika's skin felt. Was it as soft as it looked? She didn't seem to be as strong as Kanan or You, but maybe there was some muscle hidden beneath that I had to repeatedly touch to find. At that point, I couldn't even pretend that I was watching TV. I was just shamelessly ogling Chika, letting my base instincts take control. My hands were shaking, the temptation to touch unbelievable.

"So, you play the piano, right?" I was broken out of my stupor, having to take a moment to register Chika's words. Honestly, I was surprised that she remembered that. It didn't occur to me that they would think about my own interests, as weird as that sounded.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"That's so cool! I wish I could play an instrument. I tried to play a piano in a hotel lobby once, but it sounded so bad they made me stop." She laughed at her story, and I chuckled awkwardly along with her. Not because I thought it wasn't funny, but because I couldn't believe we were having this conversation while she was in her underwear. It was such a strange juxtaposition, talking about something so mundane in a situation like this. She would get excited when she spoke, which made her move in place. When she did, her breasts would bounce slightly, and I couldn't help but notice.

"You've, uh... You've just... gotta practice..." I wanted to slap myself as hard as I could. Chika was making a genuine effort to converse with me, and I was just stammering in response while blatantly staring at her. It made me feel like those perverted men in the doujins I wish I didn't own. Look, sometimes you don't have much choice in what material you get, alright? We don't all have the artistic talent to draw it ourselves! I have to take whatever I can get.

"I think I'm just gonna always be better with mikans than with instruments. You should let me hear you play sometime! I think there's a piano on campus somewhere." If this situation wasn't so bizarre, I would've felt that it was sweet that she wanted to hear me play. Throughout all this wildness, there were legitimate attempts by my new roommates to integrate me into their circle. I should've been more appreciative, but all I was doing was ogling them. It felt like it was _my_ fault, even if I was the only one sensible enough to wear all my clothes around a shared apartment.

"I... I would enjoy that." Honestly, I would. I'd had this phobia of playing piano for years after the day I froze up on stage, but I'd started to move away from those bad memories once university started. Now I felt more confident behind the keys, though I had no plans of returning to the concert settings of my youth. I felt I would do better teaching what I had learned to a new crop of students rather than putting myself back out there and risking failure again.

For the next half hour, we watched television and talked like honest-to-goodness friends. At times, it was easy to forget that Chika was sitting half-naked next to me, but then I'd look at her and be reminded like a brick to the back of the head. It was as disappointed as it was relieving when Chika asked if I wanted to go get lunch on campus. At least she would be forced to put on a shirt and pants, but something in my mind that I didn't want to recognize wished that she _would_ walk down to campus like she was now. 

Chika got up to hopefully go get dressed, but I stayed on the couch for a minute longer. Once she was out of view, I slipped my hand into my pants and cringed as I touched the front of my panties. They were wet, which told way too much about how I was feeling about this situation. It made me feel _bad_ , like I was a terrible degenerate forcing myself into a safe, liberal friend circle. Imagine if they knew what I was thinking right then...

With a deep, rumbling sigh, I stood up and headed back to my room. I needed to change my underwear...

* * *

All of that was very long-winded, but it was necessary to explain the depths my life was currently sinking into. It's been two months since I moved into this apartment, and now you know exactly how much of a roommate problem I have. I had been absolutely correct in saying that it wasn't likely that had all been an aberration. The three of them seem to find some reason to wander about half-naked and pretend they didn't notice me staring. They can't possibly be unaware, but I can't stop!

The worst day had to have been three weeks ago, when I was coming back from class. Right before I could put my key in the door, it opened and all three of them were standing there in bikinis. Apparently they were all going to the pool, and that made sense, but they weren't wearing so much as a t-shirt to cover themselves before getting into the water. They were just going to walk down there like that, with their breasts heaving in their tops, the tantalizing skin of the tops of their breasts showing...

They invited me to join them, but I bumbled my way through a declination, as I had "schoolwork" to do. In reality, I nearly ran into my own door in my haste to get into my room. I locked it up, dropped my pants, and fingered myself to three consecutive climaxes. I masturbated until I couldn't even stand, and I felt the most intense shame I had ever felt in my entire life. Looking at the juices clinging to my fingers, I wanted to hide under my bed and never come out. Getting off to the thought of my roommates in their bikinis was mortifying. I couldn't stand how much of a pervert I had become. Seeing a kabedon in a comedy cartoon when I was ten had led to a crippling porn addiction, apparently.

So yes, that was me being the worst, but it was about to get worse. It had rained today, but thankfully only _after_ I had gotten into the apartment. Getting rained on wasn't something that I had been looking forward to, so I was glad I'd gotten home just in time. Of course, I worried about my roommates, since they were still out there, but secretly I was relieved. The more time I had to myself, the less time I had to spend being worried that they'd suddenly start taking off their clothes or something.

My worries could never be completely abated, though. I was having my normal de-stressing television watching time when the door opened and Kanan stepped in. My eyes widened when I saw how soaked she was. It looked like she had run through a working car wash. Water was dripping onto the wood paneling in front of the door, which she closed before turning to look at me. I would've been completely miserable if that had happened to me, but somehow Kanan was able to smile through it. That was incredible.

"Oh my Gods, Kanan, you're soaked!" I jumped onto my feet, helpfully saying something completely obvious. At least I wasn't useless, huh?

"Yeah, it was raining a bit, and I forgot to bring my umbrella." She laughed as if it wasn't a big deal, and maybe it wasn't to her. I had been learning that certain things that would bother me to no end meant nothing to those three. They were so much calmer about life than I was. It made me feel so wound-up in comparison. "Mind getting me a towel? I don't wanna drip onto the carpet."

"Not at all!" I hurried into the bathroom, grabbing three towels before heading back to Kanan. With how wet she was, I knew that one towel wouldn't be enough. Putting the other two towels under my arm, I handed one of them over.

"Thanks!" She started drying off her face and hair, and that was when I noticed she had her hair down. Every other time I'd seen Kanan, she had her hair in a ponytail. Today, however, it was free of any such hair tie. It was like I was suddenly looking at a completely different woman. Her hair looked _gorgeous_ flowing down her back like that. It was distracting enough that I only realized too late that something was amiss.

"Aaah, Kanan! What are you doing?!" When I finally stopped staring at Kanan's hair, I was able to see that she was in the process of taking off her shirt. For about five seconds, I just stared dumbly, the other towels falling to the floor. Then I screamed when she dropped her wet shirt on the ground. It was silly of me to react like that when I'd already seen her without a shirt plenty of times, but she'd always already been sans-shirt. This time, she was taking it off right in front of me!

"I wanna get out of these wet clothes before I catch cold." She smiled at me, and I knew she had to be toying with me. My face was burning up, and she had to have seen the blush covering my cheeks. Yes, she absolutely needed to get out of those wet clothes, but in front of me? Ugh, honestly, I was in the wrong there. She couldn't really go anywhere until she stopped dripping everywhere. I needed to be the one to go to my room.

But I didn't. I just stood there and stared at Kanan's large breasts, being hugged by the blue bra she was wearing. If someone put a gun to my head and forced me to admit how many times I furtively glanced at her chest, or how often I touched myself to the thought of pressing my face in between them, I'd tell them to shoot me. Death was preferable to the ultimate embarrassment I would endure admitting the terrible, terrible truth.

Kanan didn't seem to care that I was blatantly staring. She kept drying herself off, wiping away any wetness that had gotten onto her skin. Then she dropped her wet towel on top of her shirt, unbuttoning and wriggling out of her jeans. At this point, I was starstruck. My mouth was dry and my tongue was numb as I watched her soaked pants hit her ankles. She stepped out of them and moved them on top of the towel with her foot, then turned to look at me.

"Can I get another towel?" I just stared at her, unable to understand what she was talking about. When I finally did get it, I didn't even react properly. Still staring at her, I bent down and felt around for one of the towels I dropped. I picked it up and handed it to her, barely registering her saying "Thanks" before she continued to dry off.

Now she was standing there in her bra and panties, and there was no way I was abandoning my post now. I knew that what I was doing was terrible, and it was going to get me in deep trouble soon enough. As much as I tried to rationalize that Kanan was the one taking off her clothes in front of me, I knew that I could've just walked away, and I didn't. I just couldn't do anything but stand there and stare like I'd been turned into a statue.

She turned slightly while she dried off, unintentionally letting me get a better view of her butt. Her panties were a bit small, so I could see a good amount of bare cheek. I could feel my breathing becoming shallower, and I wondered if I might hyperventilate in that moment. How embarrassing would that be? Death by hyperventilation. Cause: staring at a hot girl's half-naked body for too long. I really am the worst.

"Hey, Riko?" I started at the sound of Kanan's voice, finding it very difficult to look in her eyes. "Are you enjoying the view?" That smile of hers didn't look so innocent anymore. She was smirking at me, and it only served to make my blush burn brighter.

"What? I, uh..." Of course I had been caught. I knew that I would be, but it still was mortifying. "I'm sorry..." I whispered meekly, finally able to look away as I ducked my head. For the first time, I started worrying about the consequences of my actions. Maybe the girls actually felt uncomfortable with me staring at them, and they were going to ask me to move out with probable cause. Why would I only think of this outcome _now_?

"Don't worry about it. I actually kinda like it." That threw me for a loop. Did Kanan actually say she _liked_ me staring at her? That didn't make any sense, but I couldn't think of anything else she could've said. She had definitely said that... "I'm sorry, but it was kind of obvious that you've been staring at us for weeks now." She stepped onto the carpet, apparently feeling that she was dry enough to take that risk.

"Oh Gods..." I covered my face in embarrassment. Of course it had been... Even if I wasn't in trouble with them, I was sure in trouble with myself. How could I let things get this far? My body shuddered as I slowly lowered my hands, only to let out an undignified squeak when I realized Kanan was standing right in front of me. It really let me see just how big her breasts were. "K-Kanan?"

"It must've been hard for you, looking at us all this time without getting to touch us." She grabbed one of my hands, looking at me calmly. "Would you like to?" I swallowed thickly, unable to believe that Kanan was asking me that question. She seriously wanted me to touch her? No way... I had to be dreaming, or maybe I was being tricked. That didn't stop me from nodding in assent, though. If it was a dream, then there wouldn't be any consequences for my actions outside of waking up in shame. If it was a trick, then it would be a nice-feeling trick at least.

Kanan pulled my hand over to her breasts, placing it down on them. She took her own hand away, leaving me to my own devices. Of course, I am a certified idiot, so I didn't do anything at first. I just stared dumbly at the biggest pair of breasts I'd ever been within ten feet of. Not only that, but I was _touching_ them, and I was being _allowed_ to do so. How could I be doing nothing?! Easily enough, as it turned out. Again: certified idiot.

Thankfully, I didn't stay there frozen until Kanan realized what a wasteful venture this was. Finally I could get myself to move, and I started to touch her breasts. It was the most incredible feeling... Touching my own breasts felt nothing like this. Soon enough, I got greedy. I put both of my hands on her breasts and started to squeeze them, and only after groping her for almost a full minute did I realize that I had likely overstepped my boundaries. It didn't seem like Kanan minded, though. She actually started _moaning_ in the midst of me squeezing her ripe melons. Oh man...

My panties felt like _I'd_ been the one out in the rain. This was the hottest experience I'd ever been a part of, bar none. Of course, I didn't actually _have_ any hot experiences in my past, but just let me have this one. I was given free reign to grope my roommate, and she wasn't even judging me. At least, she wasn't judging me out loud. I could live with that.

While I was groping Kanan, she was busy unclasping her bra. I didn't realize she was doing it until her bra started coming off in my hands. It made me stop, realizing that I could see more skin than before. That was when it hit me, and I - no surprise - blushed deeper. Something inside me, something that was very horny, took over in a moment where I would have normally faltered. It made me pull Kanan's bra away from her body, dropping it onto the ground between us.

Her breasts looked even better without that pesky bra in the way. They gently rose and fell with her breathing, my eyes following each subtle movement. Her nipples were a bit bigger than I expected, but I still wanted to latch on and suck until my lips were numb. I couldn't make myself look away. It would take an outside force to make that happen, and it just so happened that there was an outside force standing right in front of me.

Kanan tipped my head up, forcing me to look away from her breasts and at her face. It didn't last long, as she leaned in to kiss me. Oh wow, let me tell you: her lips were di _vine_. That kiss nearly knocked me right out of commission. It was at least enough to still my hands on her chest. Similar to that situation, I stood there without kissing in return for a few seconds, but could you blame me? I was just completely floored that this was even happening to me. Thank the Gods I started kissing her back, as much for my own dignity as the fact that she was such a great kisser. I had never wanted to kiss anyone that badly in my life.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Riko." Kanan murmured against my lips in between kisses, making me whine whenever I was bereft of her touch. "When you moved in, I thought you were super adorable. You were so shy that I wasn't sure we'd ever be able to break you out of your shell. I would never have guessed that you were such a pervert this whole time."

"I-I..." If only I could deny such charges... Honestly, I couldn't believe I was hearing all of this from Kanan. There hadn't been so much of an inkling that she had these kind of thoughts about me. It _would_ explain how she could be so cavalier with her attire around me... Did that mean Chika and You felt the same way? I couldn't imagine that being the case, and yet...

"You've been doing all the touching so far, though." Her hands wandered onto my body, slinking around my sides. It made me shudder. "I hope you don't mind if I indulge myself as well." She whispered those words in my ear, her tone and her actions nearly making me cream myself. Did I mind? Heck no I didn't! I wanted her to dominate me so badly in that moment.

My shaky nod was all she needed, and then she was all over me. Her hands roamed my sides, seemingly finding great pleasure in squeezing my hips. She started kissing my neck and jawline, pulling my shirt down to get at my collarbone. It was so easy for her to get whimpers out of me: it made me feel easy. Honestly, though? I was definitely easy. There was no resistance on my part. I wanted this.

I reached down to grab Kanan's ass, reveling in how nice it felt beneath my hands. Greediness rose up inside of me again, making me grope and squeeze her butt as much as I could. I couldn't tell if she liked it or not, but she could definitely tell that I was liking what she was doing. All I could hear were my own moans and whimpers as she played my body like a violin, touching me perfectly. Her hand was between my legs, pressing up against my crotch. My panties couldn't get any more wet. At least, I thought they couldn't.

Both of Kanan's hands were beneath my skirt, pulling my tights down. I felt like I was in a daze at that moment, my hands groping her body on autopilot. There wasn't anything I could do but let this happen. Her fingers were pressing against my panties, and there was no doubt that she could feel just how wet I was. She pulled away from my neck, and I could see her grin. My legs were shaking, and all I wanted was to be taken. Nothing else mattered.

She didn't keep me waiting. Her hands were on my shoulders and pushing me down to the floor. My legs, already more akin to jelly, gave way instantly. My eyes widened slightly as I fell on my butt, going wider still when Kanan shoved me onto my back. There was no escape from her. She had my arms pinned above my head, allowing me to truly feel the strength of her muscles. Her lips crashed against mine, kissing me with a forceful eagerness that I never would've expected she had. In all my fantasies that I'm embarrassed to admit I had, she was always much calmer. Right now, she was more akin to a wild animal, and I _loved_ it.

All I could do was kiss her back, as the rest of my body was incapacitated. Her arms had a strong grip on my wrists, and my admittedly weak tugs yielded no give. I could sort of push my body up against hers, but it was a fruitless endeavor. She was already pressing down against me, grinding our bodies together. Everything about her held sway over me. She was stronger, hotter, and completely in control. I had no chance against her, and I had no problem with that. Honestly, the thought of having control over someone always scared me. If I did something wrong, the consequences would never be the same. However, doing something wrong on the bottom would get me punished, and in a way, it was also scary how much I liked those thoughts.

She let go of one of my wrists so she could paw off my panties. There weren't any worries about me attempting any sort of escape, though. I was in this for the long haul, and I just laid beneath her and lifted my hips as best I could to let my underwear come off easier. She lifted herself off my body just enough to flip up my skirt, letting her stare at my now-exposed pussy. It embarrassed me, but seeing her staring at me with undisguised lust was such a turn-on. I was dripping onto the carpet.

Our eyes locked for a moment, and I think we both knew what the score was then. Smiling, she slid down my body, all the way until she was between my legs. I spread them wide, revealing myself to her like a bitch in heat. She started kissing my thighs, her hands gliding under my shirt and across my stomach. Every touch made me feel so alive, like my entire life before this moment had been wasted. This was what I needed, and thank the Gods above that I was getting it.

My body spasmed when she started to eat me out. Her tongue had made sure to clean me up of my wetness before diving in, and my reactions only served to show just how easy I was. I wrapped my legs around her head, moaning and clawing at the carpet as she feasted on my pussy. Her tongue felt incredible inside me, moving around with ease. She would brush against my clit in what I was sure was a deliberate act, sending shocks through my body. I wanted to tell her that I needed more, but I couldn't get my tongue to work. At least it was only mine that wasn't working.

My juices were continuing to flow freely as the front door opened, and I watched as Chika walked in. She froze in place upon seeing the lurid scene before her, the door hitting her as it attempted to close. My eyes widened, and I could've sworn that my breath was sucked right out of me. We both stared at each other, neither able to truly process what was going on. All the while, Kanan obliviously thrust her tongue in and out of my pussy.

"Oh Gods!" When I was finally able to react, I screamed and tightened my grip around Kanan's head. The poor girl was being suffocated with no reason as to why, but I was completely tensed up at the moment. "Ch-Chika, don't look!" My cheeks burned with embarrassment: heck, I could feel the heat all over my face and down my neck. At least Chika couldn't see anything, since Kanan's body was blocking my privates, but there was no pretending that I wasn't having oral sex performed on me. She could probably see my bare hip from her spot.

"Alriiight, nice going, Kanan!" Chika was positively beaming. She dropped her umbrella on one of the discarded towels and slipped out of her shoes, bounding over to the scene before her. Kanan had forced my legs away from her head, allowing her to breathe and see what was going on. When she saw Chika standing there, she had the audacity to smile right back. I couldn't be the only one mortified at being caught, could I?

"She tastes real nice, Chika." Kanan gave her a thumbs up, my quim glistening on her lips. I grabbed my shirt and tugged it down to cover myself, burning with shame.

"Can I taste?" Kanan nodded, and I again felt myself freaking out. Was Chika about to get between my legs?! No: instead, she sunk down to her knees and put a hand on Kanan's cheek, the two of them leaning in for a kiss. I was so shocked that I let go of my shirt. The two of them were kissing each other in front of me! I swore that I had a doujin where something like this had happened...

"So, whatcha think?" They pulled away from each other, both of them licking their lips.

"You're right. She _does_ taste good." Chika sighed dreamily, looking over at me again. I froze up, having been in a temporary trance watching them kiss. For a moment, I had forgotten that I even existed. Now I was all too aware of that fact. "Though I'm wondering how she thinks _I_ taste." 

"Why don't you find out?" Kanan patted my thigh, looking deep into my eyes. "She won't mind." I swallowed thickly, feeling my hear racing. It wasn't that I minded or didn't mind: she was _telling_ me that I didn't mind. She was making the decision for me. I swear on my honor that I very nearly came right then and there. It was for the best that I didn't say anything in that moment. Even agreeing felt like a misstep. My body was theirs for whatever desires they had in their horny hearts.

Kanan got back to business, slapping my thighs so that I would spread my legs again before getting on her stomach and resuming eating me out. My legs wrapped around her head again, and I was moaning like nothing had interrupted us. However, there was now someone else to pay attention to. I watched as Chika stood up, shedding her clothing piece by piece. Her shirt and skirt, both a bit wet from the rain that got beneath her umbrella, laid crumpled on the floor. Her bright yellow underwear, near blinding to my eyes, came off as well. Unlike Kanan, she decided that she didn't want anything on anymore, and she was totally fine with getting naked in front of me. I was happy that was the case.

She came over to me and sat down on my face, her orange landing strip the last thing I properly saw before my vision was obscured. Sight wasn't necessary, though. Feeling her on top of me inspired me into action. I put my hands on her hips and held on tight, slipping my tongue in between her folds. She wasn't nearly as wet as I felt, but I made due, licking and thrusting until her juices started to flow. I could hear her muffled moans from my position between her legs.

My senses were being overwhelmed. It was honestly amazing that I had the cognitive capacity to move my tongue in such a way that I could pleasure Chika. Being able to do _anything_ while Kanan ate me out was halfway to a miracle, but I managed. I dug my nails into Chika's hips and moved my tongue around as best I could. Sure, I'd never done anything like this, but I wasn't _completely_ helpless. I'd watched enough porn to have a decent grasp on what I was doing.

I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I would be when I came first. Kanan's tongue was just too good for me to hold on any longer. My pussy tightened around her tongue, my own stilling as I cried out between Chika's legs. I bucked and thrashed around, digging my nails probably too hard into Chika's hips as I came all over Kanan's face. My eyes were shut tightly, the sensations completely overtaking my soul. I've gotta say, it was the best orgasm of my entire life.

I let myself regain my composure, breathing in as best I could beneath Chika's snatch. There was still a job for me to do, though. Chika hadn't been fulfilled yet, and I couldn't just tap out now. So I put all my efforts into that, pressing my tongue against her clit and drinking in her moans. She sounded really nice above me, her cries of pleasure driving me further. I felt Kanan's hands pressing down on my thighs, her body moving out from between my legs. She was closer now, as I could hear her talking to Chika.

"How's her tongue, Chika?" She must've gotten behind Chika, talking so sensually to her. Thank goodness I could hear her, because it was turning me on too.

"Real good..." Chika gasped out when I brushed her clit, her words sending chills down my spine. It made me feel good to hear that she was enjoying what I was doing. That crippling addiction to porn wasn't going to waste! I started to focus on her clit, increasing her moans sharply. "Ah! Really good! Oh Gods, yes Riko! Yes Riko!" I felt invigorated. She made me feel like I was actually good at what I was doing.

Kanan's voice quieted down, or maybe it was being drowned out by Chika's. Either way, I could feel her returning to her spot between my legs. My silent question on if she was about to eat me out again was answered quickly when her tongue dipped in between my wet folds. I moaned into Chika's pussy, my own still being sensitive. It felt good, though, and I wasn't in a position to tell her to stop anyway. I wouldn't if I could.

In the midst of our little tryst, I felt my hand being pulled from Chika's hip. At first I thought it was Kanan, but then I realized that her angle couldn't allow her to be moving it to where it currently was. Confusion settled down on me: who had grabbed my hand, then? There was no way for me to tell, since my vision was still being obscured. So I had no idea whose leg my hand was now lying on.

"Chika?" I mumbled against her pussy, tapping her hip with my other hand. She didn't move at first, but I was insistent enough that she eventually lifted herself up so she could look at me in confusion. I only gave her a quick glance, though. My focus needed to be on where my hand was. To my utter surprise, it was You whose thigh my hand was resting upon. 

"Hey Riko," You laughed, waving at me with a slight blush on her face. I figured that I was starting to blush too, as now _all_ my roommates were there seeing me at my most vulnerable. However, after what I was in the middle of doing, my embarrassment wasn't nearly as major as before. In fact, I just started rubbing You's thigh without being told to. "Woah..." She seemed surprised at my initiation, but I wondered if she really needed to be surprised. Shouldn't that have all gone out the window when she walked in on me being a full-fledged slut for her roommates?

Clothing-wise, she was a middle ground between Kanan and Chika. She still had her shirt on, but she was naked from the waist down. There wasn't anything between my fingers and her pussy, which I could only guess was wet. Chika then sat back down on my face, obscuring my vision once more. Assumedly, she was getting impatient with the lack of a tongue inside her. I could understand that, and I would apologize to her if I wasn't face-first in her snatch.

Now there was nothing my mind could focus on _but_ sex. It wasn't like I had been nice and pure beforehand, but this was a completely different level. I had Kanan's tongue all the way in my sensitive pussy, my own tongue in Chika, and my fingers slipping inside You. My entire being had been consumed by sex. All I could think of was using my fingers and tongue to their fullest extent. My ears were filled with the sounds of moaning and sloppy eating between my legs. This had become my heaven.

Chika was the next one to cum, squirting her juices all over my tongue and lips. There was so much of her quim that it nearly drowned me, though. At least, it _felt_ like I was going to drown. It got all over me, but I welcomed it with an open mouth. I was delirious at this point, and there wasn't much shame remaining in me. Everything they had, I wanted. Everything I could give, I would. 

When she was finished riding my face, Chika lifted herself off me and slumped onto the floor, giving me sight. I could see the top of Kanan's head as she went down on me, and You's face twisted in pleasure as I rubbed my thumb against her clit. Kanan had been eating me out this entire time, but she hadn't been getting any pleasure herself. Since I'd already came twice, I figured it was time to switch things up.

I sat up and pushed Kanan's head away, getting a confused look from her now. My fingers fell from You's pussy, but I silently promised that they wouldn't be gone for long. "Please lay down, Kanan." She quirked an eyebrow, but she did as I requested. With her legs spread, I got in between them and peppered her thighs with kisses. The soft sighs coming from up above gave me life.

"You, please come here." I beckoned You over, knowing I still had unfinished business with her. She scooted over, sitting next to Kanan's leg. I put my hand into her lap and resumed fingering her, feeling a incredible rush of warmth when I saw the pleasure on her face. It was automatic, and it was incredibly arousing. I even found myself smiling before I dived back down between Kanan's strong legs.

Sometimes I found myself slacking either in the tongue or the finger department. It wasn't easy for me to move both of them simultaneously in ways that was extremely pleasurable for both of them, but I eventually found a good rhythm. From the increase in their moans, I could at least believe that was the case. Then You's moans became a lot quieter, as if something was muffling them. Had she decided to try and quiet herself? She hadn't seemed concerned about that earlier.

I was too curious to not see what was going on. Just for a moment, I lifted my head up from Kanan's pussy to see You in the middle of making out with Chika. My eyes widened at the sight, surprised and incredibly aroused. There are a lot of things that turn me on, and a lot of them I have trouble explaining. This was one of those things. There were few things in this world hotter than seeing two girls kissing each other. My pussy was aching seeing it. 

Diving back down in between Kanan's thighs, I ate her out with renewed energy. I was ecstatic to hear her moans increase in volume, as well as the quieter moans from both Chika and You. My fingers moved quickly in and out of You's pussy, rubbing against her clit whenever I got the chance. I wanted them both to cum, just as Kanan had made me cum. The taste of Chika was still imprinted on my tongue, but now I had Kanan's taste mixed in with her's. It made me want to taste You as well, to see how they all tasted together.

Kanan was the next to cum, nearly popping my head off with how hard her thighs gripped me. I survived, though, more out of a desire not to die in such a situation than anything else. Again I had cum squirting all over my face, and again I invited it with relish. Her scent, her taste: it was intoxicating. I was suddenly afraid that I might overdose on it.

After helping Kanan through her orgasm, I once again switched whose legs I was between. You was the only one who hadn't cum, and I was going to change that. She had her legs open already, so I just slid in between and started eating her out. Her moans, now louder the closer I was, seemed to be in appreciation of the switch from my fingers to my tongue. She was still busy making out with Chika, though, and I was completely okay with that.

You was soaked as I put my tongue inside her, and I finally got to taste her. Though I wouldn't say it out loud, I felt that she tasted the best. I felt like such a slut thinking that. The juices of _three_ different girls were on my tongue, all within minutes, and I didn't care a damn bit. I felt _hot_ knowing I was being a slut for them. This was the sexual awakening I didn't think would happen today, but I should've realized it would happen. It was bound to, considering the degenerate stuff I enjoyed.

To complete the triumvirate, You came all over my face, just as our two other roommates did. I shut my eyes and took it willingly, letting her juices drip down my chin and onto the floor. When I pulled away, I watched You fall onto her back, a pleased smile on her face. A soft smile came onto my face seeing that, but I was suddenly accosted by both Kanan and Chika.

The two of them pushed themselves against me, taking turns kissing me and licking the juices they had all left on my face off. I had already kissed Kanan, and I knew how great of a kisser she was, but this was my first kiss with Chika. She wasn't half bad herself: a lot more eager, and she made it work. It made me feel like she really wanted to kiss me, and it excited me beyond belief.

"Wow, I didn't know you had this in ya." You laughed, sidling up to Kanan and Chika. She scooted her way in between them, allowing her to lean forward and kiss me. I accepted her lips without hesitation, my eyes fluttering shut as we kissed. My hands were on her shoulders, squeezing them as I melted against her. She had Kanan's well-trained lips, but a forceful nature that was more in line with Chika. It left me breathless when we pulled apart. "Didn't expect to walk in on my roommates shacking up together."

"I would've called you, but I was a bit preoccupied." Kanan grinned, giving high fives to both Chika and You. I just stared at them in disbelief, even more so when they all held their hands out to me. Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly high fived them, shaking my head a bit as they all pumped their fists. "To be fair, though, I didn't come home expecting to do this. It just kind of..." She looked over at me, smiling. "... fell into my lap."

"No kidding," Chika scoffed, looking me up and down. "Fell into more than your lap, I reckon." I blushed, which only made them smile wider. "That was real good, though. Glad I came home on time for this. So worth it." She shot us a thumbs up, then stood up. "I'm gonna grab a mikan. Any of y'all want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Probably should do my homework, though." You stood up and walked to her room. I watched them both leave in disbelief. They didn't even bother getting dressed! Their clothes were still on the floor, and they seemed perfectly okay with that. Though... Considering what had just happened, did I have any right to be confused? This was just par for the course at this point. With a sigh, I flopped down onto my back. I was feeling exhausted.

"You need anything, Riko?" Kanan had stood up, looking down at me with a warm smile. It didn't feel real. If the feeling of her heavy, naked breasts that were hovering over me weren't forever imprinted on my palms, I could believe that I'd imagined everything that happened. My pussy continued to throb, though, letting me know that this was all so very real.

"I... just need my underwear," I mumbled, wondering why I asked for them when I didn't have the energy to put them on. Honestly, I wanted to just lay there for awhile until I was composed enough to get dressed again. Then I could escape to my room and be utterly ashamed of the craven display I put on right then. For now, though, my underwear was what I needed.

"Here ya go." She picked up my underwear and dropped it on my stomach. I groaned out a thanks, not even bothering to put them on. Instead, I placed them over my crotch, basically where they would be if I was actually wearing them. Then Kanan left the room, leaving me alone basically naked and the taste of my three roommates on my tongue. This was not how I expected to spend my evening. Not in the slightest.

I didn't mind, though. In fact... hopefully I could luck into another evening like this one again.


End file.
